Tropical Nightmare
Tropical Nightmare is the 29th episode of Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style and the 13th episode of Season 2. This marks the debut of Devious in HTF Hawaiian Style. In this episode, Devious turns a day at the beach into a nightmare for the folks by changing the weather from sunny to stormy. Only Splendid can stop Devious from achieving his goal. Cast Starring: *Splendid *Devious (Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style Debut) Featuring: *Flaky *PePe *Tootsie *Doodoo *Fizz *KoKo *Mime *Lumpy *The Mole Appearances: *Sniffles *Disco Bear *Grin *Generic Tree Friends Plot Splendid is playing a game of volleyball with PePe, Flaky and Tootsie in Hilo. Splendid hits the ball too hard and it breaks the net. PePe looks confused at the net and heads over to the sporting goods store to get a new net. As soon as PePe returns with the new net, Devious comes over to Splendid. Splendid discovers that Devious has settled in Hawaii before Splendid even came. PePe asks Devious if he kisses his mother with his mouth because Devious said a bad word to Splendid. Devious hits PePe in the nose with a rock and PePe has a nosebleed. Splendid looks at PePe's bloody nose and uses a new power he learned from Fizz that heals the injured. Splendid starts chanting and PePe's body starts glowing and his bloody nose heals. Splendid punches Devious in the nose causing him to have nose bleed. Devious leaves Splendid's front yard. Splendid warns Devious that he will get what he deserves next time they meet. At his new lair in Laie, Devious plans to turn a day at the beach into a nightmare by creating a machine that causes strong thunderstorms. With it, he will turn everyday into stormy days. Mime walks in and offers some candy bars. Devious kills Mime by using a cutting laser to cut off his head, arms, legs, and antlers. Devious looks at the bloody corpse of Mime and laughs maniacally. Meanwhile in Hilo, Splendid takes a shower while thinking about Devious. The next day at the beach in Hilo, everyone seems to be having fun. Devious comes to the beach and hides behind a locker room. Devious activates his storm machine and a loud clap of thunder is heard. Then the winds pick up, very large hail starts to fall, the rain starts pouring and the lightning starts flashing very dangerously. Devious sees the storm and laughs manically. The storm startles the beach goers. Sniffles who is swimming in the rough surf dies when he is struck by lightning and is reduced to ashes. Doodoo seems unsure that the forecast didn't call for rain. He starts screaming at the top of his lungs. Splendid notices the weather has changed and is angry. He hears Doodoo's scream. Splendid hums his theme and flies over to the beach and saves Doodoo. He places Doodoo in a storm shelter where Flaky, her older brother PePe, Fizz and some Generic Tree Friends are taking shelter from the storm. Fizz invites Splendid into the shelter to inform him of the situation. Splendid walks into the shelter and closes the door. Luckly the door is super heavy duty so it stays in place. Fizz has learned of the storm machine Devious made to ruin days at the beach. She also tells Splendid about the damage Devious is causing. The only way to stop Devious from achieving his goal is by destroying the storm machine. Splendid is aware of the damage and he asks Fizz to teach him a new super power that can restore destroyed things, even houses and power lines. She shatters a Coke bottle and asks Splendid to focus on it. Splendid focuses on the Coke bottle but he blinks. Fizz tells Splendid not to blink and stare directly at the broken Coke bottle and focus on it. Splendid stares directly at the broken Coke bottle and soon his eyes glow golden. The broken Coke bottle starts to glow golden causing it to hover. It reverts back to before Fizz broke it. Everyone claps at Splendid the super flying squirrel. Fizz tells Splendid to be careful out there because it is very dangerous. Splendid nods his head and hums his theme and exits the shelter. Back on the beach, Lumpy is standing near a destroyed lifeguard stand. A big sized hail stone comes crashing down on him killing him and splattering blood everywhere. The Mole rushes to behind the locker room where Devious is hiding. Devious grabs The Mole's walking stick and stabs in the chest taking out his heart killing The Mole. A Generic Tree Friend peeks over at The Mole and Devious stabs the Generic in his stomach pulling out his insides and killing him. KoKo rushes from the storm and sees Devious. Devious kills the hula squirrel with a big stick with a nail in it causing her blood to splatter. He laughs upon her death. Splendid follows the footprints of KoKo and finds Devious. Devious and Splendid start fighting. Tootsie is running from the storm but Devious uses a laser to kill her by cutting her in half down the middle. A bloody stain forms where Tootsie had died. Disco Bear comes running in a panic and slips on Tootsie's blood and he dies crashing into the wall of the locker room building splattering his blood where he crashed. Grin rushes over to the storm shelter but Devious uses a drill device from his pocket and kills Grin with it. As he pulls it out of Grin's corpse, he laughs maniacally. Splendid picks up Devious and throws him into a downed coconut tree. Devious gets back up and throws some rocks at But Splendid dodges the rocks and grabs a coconut and hits Devious in the head with it. Devious comes running toward Splendid and they fist fight back to the back of the locker room. Splendid grabs Devious by his legs and spins him around and throws him into the storm machine where he is shocked to death and the machine explodes causing the storm to subside. The skies clear up, the winds calm down and the rain stops. A rainbow forms at the beach. The folks in the storm shelter emerge and cheer Splendid. He starts to repair the damage Devious and his storm machine caused by remembering what Fizz had taught him. He fixes the coconut trees, the lifeguard stand, some destroyed homes and power lines. He even fixes wall in the locker room where Disco Bear died crashing into it. When he returns, PePe offers Splendid to play some volleyball. Splendid accepts the offer, ending the episode. Moral: "Discover your inner strength!" Deaths * Mime is killed by a cutting laser from Devious. * Sniffles dies from being struck by lightning. * A large hail stone crushes Lumpy flat like a pancake. * The Mole dies when Devious steals The Mole's walking stick and stabs his heart out with it. * A Generic Tree Friend dies when his insides are pulled out by The Mole's walking stick Devious had snatched. * KoKo dies when Devious uses a big stick with a nail in it to stab her in the neck causing her head to come off.. * Tootsie dies when Devious cuts her in half with a laser down the middle. * Disco Bear slips on the blood of Tootsie and crashes into the wall of the locker room splattering his body all over. * Grin dies when Devious uses a drill device and stabs his stomach. * Devious is thrown into his storm machine and dies of electrocution. Injuries * PePe suffers a nosebleed when Devious hits him with in the nose with a rock. (Splendid heals PePe) * Devious himself gets a nosebleed when Splendid punches him in the nose. Destruction * The volleyball net gets a hole in it due to Splendid throwing the ball too hard. * Mime's shirt is cut when Devious kills him. * A bunch of trees and power lines fall during the storm. (Splendid restores them) * Fizz throws a coke bottle on the ground and breaks it. (Splendid repairs it) * Some houses are heavily damaged by the storm. (Splendid repairs them) * A lifeguard stand collapses and breaks. (Restored by Splendid) * The wall Disco Bear crashes into gets dented. (Fixed by Splendid) * The storm machine is destroyed when Splendid throws Devious into it. Trivia * This is the third time where PePe doesn't wet his special undergarments and the second time he leaves them alone. PePe not wetting his special undergarments will become a permanent change for him in later episodes. * This episode marks Tootsie's first ever death in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style. * Devious and Sniffles' deaths in this episode are similar to Petunia's death in Staying Alive the HTF canon as they invovle electrocution and no blood. * This episode reveals that Splendid is learning new powers from Fizz. He is also doing more advanced training from Fizz as well. * This episode has the most deaths in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style making it a first for the series. * Devious makes his HTF Hawaiian Style debut in this episode. * This episode marks the first time in Happy Tree Friends Hawaiian Style where Splendid saves someone without killing them. * Disco Bear's screaming sound from Blind Date is used in this episode when he slips on Tootsie's blood. Category:Happy Tree Friends: Hawaiian Style Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Episodes with swearing